


The Club Experience

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, Shy Jensen Ackles, Strangers, Top Jared Padalecki, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: While on vacation, Jensen decides to live for one night outside of his comfort zone. He’s not disappointed.





	The Club Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TookMeASecond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written For: tookmeasecond
> 
> Beta: cillab42

The Club Experience 

 

This was the first vacation Jensen had taken in nearly three years. He had saved every penny he could, wanting to go somewhere warm and relaxing and had ended up picking Costa Rica as his vacation destination. It was off-season, the best he could do on the salary he made as a librarian in a small town in New England, but he wasn’t about to complain. His hotel room was spacious, the food was great and the people he had met had been friendly toward him. He had inquired at the front desk of the hotel about a laid-back club he could go to, to possibly dance or at least grab a cold beer. He was shy and trying to live for one night out of his comfort zone, because he didn’t dance. When he did, he always seemed to trip over his own feet, the sight of him on the dance floor wasn’t pretty and he usually didn’t subject many to that display. But he was willing to forgo his carefully crafted persona of a person who never took chances for fear of being humiliated, at least for one night. It wasn’t like he was one to draw a lot of attention to himself. He just wasn’t someone who garnered a second glance, if he even got a first glance at all. On the plus side, he would most likely never see these people again, which gave him the courage he needed to step foot outside of his hotel room and into the club.

 

Drawing in a deep breath, Jensen pulled open the door and walked into the club. It wasn’t a place he would normally frequent, but he was on vacation and had wanted to experience something different. The pop punk music wasn’t something he typically listened to, but the beat was good and it had people out on the dance floor. As he made his way to the bar, he noticed a few people looking at him and he smiled, happy with his choice of clothing; a snug fitting three quarter sleeve black Henley shirt, equally tight fitting black jeans and black boots. He found an empty stool at the bar that gave him a view of the front door and dance floor and managed to grab the bartender’s attention long enough to order a beer. He ran his fingers along the smooth wood surface of the bar while waiting for his beer and nervously fidgeted on his stool. He nodded his thanks to the bartender and handed his money to her when she placed his beer down in front of him. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip, appreciating the coldness of the liquid in the hot atmosphere. Placing his beer on the wooden bar top, he relaxed enough to look around his surroundings. He felt out of place, seeing that most people were there in pairs or small groups, and he was by himself. 

 

He was thinking of leaving after he finished his beer when he noticed the front door open and watched a tall man enter the club. Even from where he was sitting he could tell the man was well-built, his blue shirt was molded to his well-defined chest and arms as his muscles flexed from his movements. His slim hips and long legs were accentuated by his mid rise dark jean. He didn’t get a look at the man’s footwear as his eyes were drawn back up to the man’s arms by his movements. His dark hair curled around his jaw as he pushed it out of his eyes and Jensen saw the man smirk at him. He quickly looked away and felt himself blush at being caught ogling at the man. He sighed and took another sip of his beer, there was no way this man would be interested in him. He chanced another look up to see the man was talking to a petite blonde woman. His head was thrown back, exposing the long column of his neck as he laughed at something that had been said to him. Jensen licked his lips, wishing his tongue was running along that tantalizing skin of this unknown man. He watched as the man glanced his way, catching his eye briefly before Jensen broke eye contact, feeling self-conscious at being caught watching the stranger again. He grabbed his beer and took another sip, getting liquid courage to search out the stranger again, only to find that he was nowhere in his line of sight. He felt a sense of disappointment at not seeing him again. Resigned, he drained the last of his beer and was about to abandon his stool in favor of leaving when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He glanced at his shoulder to see a large male hand resting on it. His eyes followed the hand up to the arm and then to the man it was connected to and sucked in a startled breath when he realized it was the man he had been intrigued by standing next to him.

 

Jared pulled open the door to the club and was immediately hit by the sound of music playing. He walked through the doors and waited for his eyes to adjust to the lower lighting in the club before venturing in further. When his eyes made the adjustment, he took a few steps toward the bar, only to be stopped by a petite blonde female. Not wanting to be rude, he flashed a smile at her as he eyed the bar, his gaze resting on a man sitting by himself drinking a beer. The man’s eyes caught his, making brief eye contact, before the man looked away.

 

“I haven’t seen you here before,” the woman said, trying to hold his attention.

 

Jared looked down at her, a smirk on his face. He knew where this conversation was leading to. “No, it’s my first time here,” he explained.

 

“I’m Sarah and I could show you around,” she offered.

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed at her attempt at picking him up. He glanced back over at the bar to see the man he had made eye contact with earlier was looking at him again. He watched as the man looked away again and took a sip from his beer. Even from where he was, and with the low lightening in the club, he could tell the man was blushing from embarrassment at being caught staring at him. 

 

“As fun as that sounds, I’m here to meet someone,” he said as he backed away from the woman. He didn’t miss the pout that played on her lips, knowing it was her attempt at keeping him at her side. He chuckled as he made his way around the bar, reaching the man as he started to stand up. He couldn’t let him leave before he got a chance to speak to him and hopefully dance with him. He managed to reach out and place a hand on the guy’s shoulder, stopping him from getting up. He noticed the man’s well fitting clothing, accentuating his athletic physique, and thought they’d look even better crumpled in a heap on the floor of his hotel room. He watched as the man turned slightly to look at his hand and leaned in to speak to him.

 

“Going somewhere? We haven’t even had a chance to say hello,” Jared stated in a deep baritone drawl and flashed a dimpled grin.

 

“Um, he . . . hello,” Jensen managed to stutter out and then inwardly cringed at himself. He was painfully aware of the man pressing himself against his right side as he leaned in to speak to him.

 

“I saw you watching me,” the man said with a smirk. “Do you like what you see?”

 

All Jensen could do was nod his head in the affirmative and hope that the man didn’t take offense to his appreciation of his form. While he had seen same sex couples in the club, there was no guarantee that this man was indeed gay like himself.    

 

“I’m Jared,” the man said as he flashed a blinding, dimpled smile at Jensen.

 

“Jensen,” Jensen managed to get out without stuttering. 

 

“Well Jensen,” Jared said as he ran his hand down Jensen’s arm, his long fingers running over the bare skin of Jensen’s forearm. “It looks like you’ve finished your beer, so how about a dance?” Jared asked. Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Jensen’s hand, pulled him from his stool and led him to the dance floor.

 

Jensen was barely able to breathe, let alone protest the idea of dancing with Jared, he would only embarrass them both, before he found himself on the dance floor with the taller man. Jensen saw the looks that were thrown his way, astonishment, envy and especially the incredulous look from the blonde who had obviously been trying to snag the taller man for herself. He looked away, feeling too overwhelmed by their judgment of him. He could tell by the way they eyed him that they were wondering why it had been him and not them that Jared had chosen to dance with. Yes, he had been admiring the handsome man, but he had done nothing to lure him over to his side. He hadn't even thought that Jared had really even noticed him. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that they were on the dance floor until someone bumped into him. He raised his eyes up, an apology on his lips, when he realized it had been the woman Jared had been speaking to earlier. He tried to step away, giving her the chance to dance with Jared, when he felt long fingers wrap around his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

 

Seeing that Jensen was attempting to bow out before they even had a chance to dance, Jared grabbed Jensen by the wrist and pulled him toward him so there was barely any room between their bodies. He smiled at Jensen, a predatory smiled, and then licked his lips and spun Jensen around, pressing his chest to Jensen's back. “Where do you think you're going?” he breathed into Jensen's ear. “If I wanted to dance with her, I wouldn't have asked you to dance, I would have asked her,” he said as he placed his hands on Jensen's hips and began to move their bodies to the music. 

 

Jensen let his body mold against Jared’s taller, broader one and allowed Jared to move them in time to the music playing from the speakers. He felt Jared’s hands on his hips, and Jared’s fingers digging into the fabric of his jeans. He tried to pull away, to have some distance between them, only for Jared to drag him back so they were pressed against each other. 

 

With Jensen flush against his body, Jared was enjoying the heat of Jensen’s body against his. “The things I want to do to you,” Jared husked into Jensen's ear. “Strip you out of your clothes, lay you out on my bed and open you up with my fingers. Would you like that?”

 

Jensen's eyelids fluttered closed and he bit his bottom lip to suppress the moan threatening to escape past them. He hadn’t even dared to think someone like Jared would be interested in him, let alone show any desire for him.

 

“I'd take my time with you, have you writhing on my bed, begging me for more, begging to come,” Jared said and then licked at the skin just below Jensen's earlobe. He hummed against the flesh, sending little vibrations down Jensen’s body, causing him to shiver.

 

Jensen's breathing quickened as he listened to Jared's sinful desires and then hitched in his throat when he felt Jared’s tongue against his skin. He couldn’t suppress the shiver that coursed through his body when Jared hummed against the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

“Just when you think you're about to come just from having my fingers in your ass, I'll stop, and pull them out,” Jared paused in his narrative, giving Jensen's brain a moment to catch up. “Then, I'd sink my cock into you, fill you up and split you open. You'll only come on my cock, from the pounding I'll give you. I’ll make you scream my name when you come.”

 

Jensen couldn't hold back his moan when he pictured Jared doing that to him. He wanted everything that Jared had just described to him. He wanted Jared to do those things to him and he couldn’t find a reason to protest. 

 

Jared heard Jensen moan and smirked before lowering his head so his lips barely touched against the skin of Jensen's neck. He kissed along the heated flesh, teasing the man in his grasp.

 

He felt Jared's lips ghost over the sensitive skin of his neck, making him shiver. Jared’s teasing, whether it was from his words or his touch, was definitely turning him on. He just hoped that Jared actually wanted to carry through with his intentions.

 

“Look at them,” Jared coaxed. 

 

Jensen opened his eyes at Jared's command and looked at the people on the dance floor. Seeing them watching them, he tried to look away, but Jared's right hand snaked up and held him in place, firmly stopping him from turning away.

 

Jared pressed his left hand over Jensen's heart, feeling it beating rapidly under his touch as he forced Jensen to look straight ahead at those who were watching them grind against each other. “No, look at them. They're jealous of you. They want to be you at this very moment. They're wondering what's so special about you that you managed to catch my interest when they couldn't,” Jared hissed into Jensen's ear. 

 

“Why did I?” Jensen found himself asking. It was a bold move, one he wouldn’t have normally done. But, since Jared had brought it up, he wanted to know why or how he had managed to catch his interest. “How did I catch your interest?”

 

“You were sitting there by yourself and when we made eye contact, you looked away. You’re shy and that interests me,” Jared responded to Jensen’s questions. As the music ended, he pulled Jensen from the dance floor, leading him toward the front door. He stopped when he felt Jensen falter, he turned to look at him and smiled at Jensen before he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, he was met with wide green eyes staring at him. He ran his tongue over his lips, just barely tasting Jensen on them before he pulled Jensen in for a heated kiss. 

 

Shocked by Jared’s actions, a man he had just met, he stared at the taller man before he found himself pulled against Jared’s solid, muscular chest. One of Jared’s arms rested between his shoulder blades with the other cradling his head as Jared kissed him again. This time the kiss was full of want and he returned the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Jared’s tongue to tangle with his own. 

 

Jared heard Jensen moan and he greedily swallowed the noise, not wanting anyone else to hear the illicit sound he had managed to coax out of the man. “Let’s get out of here,” Jared said as he broke their kiss. He offered his hand to Jensen and waited to find out what his answer would be.

 

Jensen was left panting from the kiss. Not able to verbally answer, he nodded his reply to Jared’s suggestion. His eyes rested on Jared’s outstretched hand for a moment before he placed his hand in Jared’s and found himself being pulled along behind the taller man. He stumbled behind Jared as Jared led the way out of the club and down the sidewalk to his hotel. As they made their way inside the hotel, he prayed he wasn’t making a mistake. He had left a club with a complete stranger, something he had never done before and hoped the choice he had made didn’t come back to haunt him. All thoughts of his dilemma were pushed from his mind when Jared pulled him into a crushing embrace and kissed him again. 

 

Seeing the doubt that crossed Jensen’s face as they stepped over the threshold and into the hotel’s lobby had Jared pulling Jensen to him. He held the man tightly against his chest, leaned down and kissed Jensen. His tongue licked at Jensen’s plush lips, seeking out entrance to his mouth. When Jensen’s lips parted, he snaked his tongue into his hot, wet mouth, letting his tongue tangle with Jensen’s before pulling away. He nipped at Jensen’s bottom lip as he broke contact with him to walk them to the elevator. He reached out and pressed the arrow up button to call for the elevator. Silently they waited, not touching or even looking at each other, but once they were inside the car and the doors were closed on them, all bets were off. Jared had enough presence of mind to push the button for his floor before he had Jensen pinned against one of the walls and started kissing him again. 

 

Jensen found himself shoved up against the wall of the elevator as Jared attacked his lips. He gasped when he felt Jared grind his hips against his and one hand wandered up to flick his nipples, pulling a moan from him. Vaguely he heard Jared hum in appreciation from his reaction and he felt his skin burn from his blush.

 

“You’re so pretty when you blush,” Jared husked in his ear. “Wonder what else I can do to you to get you to blush again,” he said and then nipped at Jensen’s earlobe. 

 

Unconsciously Jensen’s hips bucked forward and he found his semi-hard cock rubbing against Jared’s thigh. He felt like he was on fire as his blush intensified, reaching the tips of his ears and painting his neck and chest a deep red.

 

Jared chuckled as he eyed Jensen’s flushed skin. “There it is again, it’s so pretty on you,” Jared murmured as one of his large hands cupped Jensen’s ass and squeezed, not letting go until he heard the elevator ding, indicating they had reached his floor.

 

As Jared pulled away from him, he was left panting from Jared’s actions and wanted more. From half hooded eyelids, he watched as Jared reached into his pocket and pulled his keycard out and stepped out of the elevator and into the hotel hallway. Jared glanced over his shoulder at him as he followed him. He stopped and stood behind him as Jared worked the card into the magnet reader and then pushed the door open when he was granted access.  

 

He followed Jared inside and quickly found himself pressed up against the closed hotel room door by Jared. Jared had his arms on either side of his shoulders, caging him in, and one leg wedged between his, and Jared’s thigh was rubbing against his jean clad cock. He moaned from the friction and reached up with both of his hands to tangle his fingers in Jared’s soft locks. He pulled Jared down, needing to lose himself in Jared’s heated kisses. He felt Jared’s lips on his as he closed his eyes, giving in to the need building within himself. “Jared,” he breathed out when Jared kissed him and then started to nip at his neck. He let his head fall back against the door, enjoying what Jared was doing to him, alternating between kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin on his neck.

 

Jared nipped at the soft skin of Jensen’s neck and heard a small gasp escape his kiss swollen lips. Bringing his lips to hover over Jensen’s ear, he licked at his earlobe before he spoke. “Want to mark you as my own,” Jared husked into Jensen’s ear. “Let everyone know that I claimed you,” he said as he lowered his lips to bite at Jensen’s neck. 

 

All Jensen could do was nod his head yes, he was willing to give in to whatever Jared was proposing as long as Jared kept touching him, kissing him.

 

Jared felt Jensen nod his head and then lowered his lips to suck over Jensen’s pulse point, not fighting the possessive wave that had washed over him. Tonight Jensen was his and he was going to mark the man a such. With a soft pop, he pulled off of Jensen’s neck to see the mark he had left. The area of Jensen’s pale skin he had been sucking on was now bearing his mark. 

 

Jared pulled away from him, leaving him panting from his actions. His fingers fluttered up to his neck, and he could still feel the tingle of Jared’s lips against his skin. He ran his fingers over the spot that Jared had been sucking on and felt the heat from the pooling blood that had been pulled to the surface. Without a doubt, Jared had left his mark on him.

 

Seeing Jensen’s look of astonishment at him leaving his mark, Jared’s eyes darkened. He wanted the man and he had made sure Jensen had been aware of his desire for him. He had no idea why Jensen was shocked by his actions. But, if that surprised Jensen, he wondered how he’d react to his next move. He grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him further into his hotel room. He was intent on getting Jensen undressed and in his bed.

 

Before he could say a word, Jensen stumbled behind Jared as he was led toward the bed. With a flurry of movement, Jensen found his clothing in a pile on the floor, joining Jared’s. He looked up into Jared’s hazel eyes and felt himself blushing at the heat in them, directed at him. He tore his gaze away, looking down Jared’s muscular chest, the expanse of tan skin and what was between Jared’s legs. He choked when he saw Jared’s cock, even semi hard, his cock was thick. He fought back the urge to reach out and run his fingers over the warm flesh, wanting to touch it, feel the weight of it in his hand. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Jared backing him toward the bed. He went willingly, not stopping himself or Jared, as he basked in Jared’s touch. 

 

Jared ran his hands down Jensen’s flanks, resting them on his slim hips before he spun Jensen around so Jensen’s back was to his chest. He gave a soft hum of appreciation at feeling Jensen’s warm skin against his own, it only seemed to make him harder, wanting the man pressed against his body even more. He practically threw Jensen on the bed in his haste to get what he wanted, to be between his legs and slide himself into that willing ass. 

 

Jensen’s breath was pressed from his body when he hit the bed. He was surprised and aroused by Jared’s forcefulness. He wasn’t sure if it was the man’s desire to get laid or if it was him turning Jared on, but he really hoped it was the latter. Either way, he wasn’t about to ask and ruin the moment. He closed his eyes and waited for Jared’s next move. He felt an arm slide up against him, pushing past his head and he cracked an eye open to see Jared’s hand burrowing under the pillows only to reappear with a bottle of lube clasped in his large hand. 

 

Jared reached under the pillows to retrieve the bottle of lube he had stashed there earlier before he had left for the club. He knew when he had left for the club, he would be returning with some guy to pass the night with. He smiled at the idea of having the shy man coming apart underneath him, soon he would be making his words come true, everything he had said to Jensen on the dance floor he planned on doing. He opened the bottle and poured some of the lube on his fingers before tossing the bottle off to the side in case he needed it later. He brought his slick fingers to Jensen’s ass as he nudged his legs wider, demanding access to his body.    

 

He felt Jared’s slicked fingers delving between his ass cheeks, he widened his legs and leaned forward on his forearms giving Jared greater access to his body. He bit his bottom lip when Jared ran the pads of his fingers over his rim. He sucked in a shocked breath when one of Jared’s fingers pushed inside him without warning. Jared worked his finger in and out of his body until he took it easily, then pressed in with two fingers, working him open. Jared scissored his fingers as he bucked his hips, trying to take more of Jared’s fingers into him, needing Jared to hit that sweet spot in him. “More, please,” he whispered as two fingers were replaced by three and he moaned from the sensation of being filled. “Jared,” he called out as his breathing quickened. He let his eyes close and soft moans were pushed from his lips as Jared worked his fingers in him, opening him and causing arousal to flood his body. He felt his orgasm begin to build at the base of his spine. “So close, please,” he begged.

 

Jared smiled at the sight before him, Jensen’s pale freckled skin on display for him and he was mesmerized by the way Jensen’s sweat laced skin seemed to glow in the low lighting of the room. Hearing Jensen’s moans pulled him back to concentrate on what he was doing and he smirked, remembering his words, how he was going to have Jensen writhing on his bed, begging for more, begging to come. “Are you close? Do you want to come?” he husked out as he leaned forward and kissed along Jensen’s spine.

 

Jensen whimpered at Jared’s words and shuddered at the touch of Jared’s lips against his sweat laced skin. “Yes, yes, please . . .” he managed to gasp and then his eyes opened wide in disbelief. “Jar . . .” he started to say, trying to comprehend what was happening, only to be cut off by Jared’s laugh.

 

Jared chuckled darkly as he pulled his fingers free from Jensen’s body. “No, I told you,” Jared explained as he grabbed the bottle of lube and began to slick his fingers, and then coated his throbbing cock, “you’ll only come from having my cock in you, from the pounding I’ll give you, that I’ll make you scream my name when you came,” he said as he dropped the bottle onto the bed, lined himself up against Jensen’s slick hole and pushed in. He moaned as he sheathed himself in Jensen’s tight ass. “So fucking tight, even after I worked you open,” he grunted and then stilled his movements giving Jensen time to adjust to being breached. He balanced himself on one hand as he brought his right hand to delve in between Jensen’s ass, his slick fingers running over his stretched rim. “You should see yourself, stretched wide around me like there’s no more room for anything but me,” he whispered before he moved to blanket Jensen’s body with his own.

 

Jensen gasped when Jared bottomed out. He recalled Jared’s words,  _ ‘sink my cock into you, fill you up and split you open’ _ , and Jared had been true to his words, Jared had managed to sink his cock into him and fill him up, and it did indeed feel like he was being split open by Jared’s cock. His eyes opened wide when he felt Jared’s fingers rubbing over his rim. He was stretched open and he could feel the all-consuming burn from it. He whimpered at Jared’s words, there wasn’t any more room in him to take anything but Jared’s cock. He felt Jared blanket his body, and he turned his head to look at him. He sought out Jared’s lips, needing to kiss him, letting Jared know that he could move. He moaned against Jared’s lips when he felt Jared roll his hips, pulling out slightly only to push back in, Jared’s hips coming flush with his ass. “Yes,” he hissed as Jared moved again, using shallow thrusts as Jared pushed him into the mattress.

 

At hearing Jensen’s response, Jared pulled almost all the way out, only to slam back in and then set a punishing pace as he thrust into Jensen’s body. Each time he slammed in, he punched out a pleasure laced moan from Jensen’s kiss swollen lips. He knew he had Jensen’s hard cock trapped between the bed and Jensen’s body and he smiled slyly. He could take pity on the moaning man, but he intended to be true to his words. He was determined to make the man writhing under him come from only having his cock in him and the pounding he was taking. He nudged Jensen’s legs apart wider, giving him greater access to his body, changing his angle so he was able to nail Jensen’s prostate on every thrust. 

 

Jensen threw his head back and keened as Jared’s thrusts hit his prostate over and over again. “Oh, God!” he gasped, the pace that Jared was fucking him with was unforgiving and all he could do was just go with it. His hands scrabbled over the bed, and he dug his fingers into the sheet, trying to find something to anchor his body to. He was lost in the pleasure Jared was giving him as Jared hit his prostate dead on, spurring on his orgasm. “Yes,Yes,Yes,” he chanted as he felt the familiar tingle moving up his body. Vaguely he heard Jared speaking to him, ‘Are you close?’, and all he could do was moan in response as he felt his body go taut and his orgasm ripped through his body. “Jared,” he screamed as he felt the warm flood of his come wetting himself and the sheet underneath him.

 

Jared groaned when Jensen’s hole clamped down around his cock when he came, it felt like Jensen was milking him, pulling his orgasm out of his body. He grabbed Jensen’s hips, pulled him up onto his knees and began to slam into him, chasing his own orgasm. His thrusts were brutal as he fucked Jensen through his aftershock and his own orgasm. He came in Jensen’s ass, filling him before his thrusts turned shallow, not wanting to pull out from that tight, warm body just yet. His body was lax, loose and pliant like Jensen was underneath him and he had to force himself to maneuver them so he wasn’t crushing Jensen with his body weight. 

 

Jensen angled himself so he was lying against Jared’s body. He listened to their breathing fill the room, both panting heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Their sweat soaked skin was slippery against each other and he reached up to wipe away the damp hair that had fallen into Jared’s eyes. “Best vacation ever,” Jensen whispered.

 

“No, best anniversary present ever,” Jared replied as he turned onto his side, facing Jensen, and reached over to cup Jensen’s cheek, pulling him in for a deep kiss. “Ten years and you still manage to amaze me,” he whispered against Jensen’s lips. 

 

“So, you liked your present?” Jensen asked cautiously, feeling his self-consciousness begin to surface. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from Jared, just listening to their joined breathing and then Jared’s soft movements as Jared pulled away from him.

 

Jared turned toward the nightstand on his side of the bed, pulled open the drawer, reached in and then closed the drawer. “Yeah, I did,” Jared said softly as he began to slip Jensen’s wedding ring back on his finger before sliding his own on. Since exchanging vows to each other, neither of them had taken off their rings, until that day.

 

He knew before they started this little roleplay fantasy of his that Jensen had been nervous, worried despite his assurances that he just wanted to live out his one fantasy of picking Jensen up at a club and taking him back to his hotel room to have a wild romp in his bed. They had met thirteen years ago at the library that Jensen still worked for when he had stopped in to check out a reference book he had needed for a paper he had been writing. It had been love at first sight for him. Jensen had been soft-spoken, as he was now, but sure of his capabilities in helping him find the book he had needed. He had managed to coax Jensen into grabbing a coffee with him after his shift had ended and they had been together since that day.  

 

Jensen had agreed to indulge him in this fantasy, because there had never been a time when Jensen had stepped foot in a club, it just wasn’t something he was comfortable with. “Thank you for indulging my fantasy.” He leaned over and stroked his fingers down the side of Jensen’s face. He watched as Jensen turned back to him and looked up at him with wide green eyes. “There’s no one else I’d ever want, no one else I’d rather be with. I’m happily married and completely in love with you.” He kissed along Jensen’s jaw and felt him shudder under his touch. “Maybe for your birthday, we can indulge one of your fantasies,” he coaxed as he nosed at Jensen’s neck.

 

“I don’t have any fantasies. They all came true when I met you,” Jensen responded quietly. “I’m happy with what I have.”

 

Hearing Jensen’s response elicited a throaty chuckle from him. “Are you sure? I’m pretty sure I remember you saying something about wanting to see me dressed in a sweater vest and glasses, and sneaking me into the library after hours,” Jared paused a moment as the memory returned and he placed a kiss below Jensen’s earlobe. “I think you wanted me to play the angry patron, the one you deny checking out a book to because of late fees. I exact my revenge by bending you over the counter and fucking you senseless.” He placed another kiss against the sensitive skin below Jensen’s ear and heard Jensen’s small stuttered breath.

 

“No, that was also you,” Jensen said with a soft laugh. “But, maybe we can make that one come true as well. After all, ten years of marriage really should be celebrated in style,” Jensen offered as he molded himself to Jared’s body, his head resting on Jared’s chest and an arm draped across Jared’s waist.

 

“Well, Mr. Padalecki, I do like the way your mind works,” Jared purred.

 

“I love you,” Jensen replied and raised his head to look into Jared’s eyes. “I’m still hopelessly in love with you and happily married to you.” He smiled at seeing Jared’s dimpled grin, knowing it was directed at him. 

 

“God, I love you,” Jared said as he craned his neck so he was able to kiss Jensen. “Here’s to another fifty years of blissful marriage,” he murmured against Jensen’s lips when he ended the kiss.

 

“I do like the way  _ your _ mind works, Mr. Padalecki,” Jensen replied as he returned the kiss, deepening it and sliding his tongue in between Jared’s lips, letting his tongue tangle with Jared’s before he pulled away when his lungs began to scream for oxygen.  

 

“Happy anniversary,” Jared said as he wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling him tighter to his body. 

 

Jensen hummed in happiness at being cocooned in Jared’s warm embrace. “Happy anniversary,” Jensen replied sleepily as the sound of Jared’s beating heart began to lull him to sleep. His eyelids fluttered closed as he tried and failed to stay awake. 

 

Hearing Jensen’s even breathing, he knew he had fallen asleep and Jared sighed in contentment, he had everything he could ever want, the man he loved asleep in his arms. With a smile on his lips, he closed his eyes, letting himself relax as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
